A la luz de la luna
by Neyade
Summary: Se dice que estaba enamorado de Lucian. Que habría dado su vida por él, y que este lo sabía. También se dice, aunque lo digan pocos, que le gustaba la atención recibida y quería devolverla. Pero ahora Lucian ha muerto, y de nada sirve hablar de ello.


**Bueeno, esto es una de mis paranoyas esas frikies que me cogen justo después de ver una peli chula, espero que alguien se pase a comentar .**

**Hay un personaje inventado, ya que no ****tenia ni puta idea**** sabia con quien poner a Lucian y que quedara bien ¬¬**

**Disclaimer:**** Vale, toooodo es de los productores – o de quien sea que lo ha hecho – de la peli Underworld, nada es mío aparte de Artemis, que os lo dejo a todas/os ¡y completamente GRATIS! ;D**

**A la luz de la luna**

Lucian ha muerto. Es noticia tanto entre licántropos como entre vampiros.

El famoso Lucian, de ojos verdes y mirada esquiva, de nariz aguileña y palabras afiladas, nos ha abandonado. Nos ha dejado a nuestra suerte, sin su guía estamos perdidos. Es un lamento unánime entre los licántropos.

Aunque totalmente unánime no es. Hay uno al menos, que se lamenta de corazón por la pérdida.

Le llaman Artemis. Ojos azules, del color del hielo, facciones duras y angulosas, que tienen cierto encanto. No belleza, pero si encanto. Eso sumado a sus movimientos ágiles y sus andares elegantes - algo raro en un licántropo - le hacen extrañamente atractivo.

Se dice que estaba enamorado de Lucian. Que habría dado su vida por él. Se dice que Lucian lo sabía. Y también se dice, aunque eso lo digan pocos, que a este le agradaba la atención recibida, y estaba dispuesto a devolverla.

Todos dicen, y ninguno se acerca demasiado a la verdad.

Pues Artemis es joven, pero tiene la sabiduría de un anciano, y sabe que es mejor lamentarse en secreto. Algo bastante justo, teniendo en cuenta que toda relación que tuvo con Lucian no estuvo nunca exenta de secretismo.

Se conocieron hace dos años. En Paris. Lucian ya preparaba el complot contra los vampiros, y necesitaba un ayudante, alguien que le hiciera el trabajo sucio sin complicaciones ni errores.

Por aquel entonces, Artemis acababa de ser convertido. Lo habían encontrado en un granero viejo y mugriento. De su creador nadie sabía nada.

Lo llevaron al cuartel, y le enseñaron todo lo que debía saber. Aprendía rápido. Pronto superó a sus maestros con una facilidad insultante, y le presentaron ante Lucian, que ya había despedido a tres aspirantes.

Hicieron migas con facilidad. La fría cortesía de Artemis y los toscamente controlados modales de Lucian fueron un alivio para los dos. Lucian tenía a su ayudante, uno que nunca se alteraba pese a las constantes burlas que él acostumbraba a hacer y cumplía con facilidad cualquier encargo sin preguntar nada. Y Artemis obtuvo un maestro, uno que no tenía reparos en enseñarle todo lo que sabía, y sabía mucho. Un trato beneficioso para cada uno.

Al cabo de un par de meses, la camaradería era algo común, compartían paseos por callejuelas estrechas y cafés de madrugada, mientras conversaban sobre cualquier tema.

Una de esas noches melancólicas a la luz de la luna que solían compartir, Lucian le habló de Sonja, de lo que había representado para él, y de lo que representaba aún. Para él, Sonja fue aceptación, amor, un refugio, una corriente de vida. Después se fue convirtiendo en un recuerdo, uno especialmente doloroso. Un recuerdo de lo que perdió, - un hijo, una familia, un amor – y también fue un motivo, un impulso. Porqué para Lucian, Sonja ya no era el amor perdido, sino el símbolo de la libertad. Lucian creía que relaciones como la suya merecían tener al menos una oportunidad, y luchaba por eso, por el hombre que pudo ser, por la familia que pudo tener.

Artemis le habló de los suyos. Un grupo de niños zarrapastrosos, que robaban, mendigaban y asesinaban sin ningún pudor. Un grupo de niños que también necesitaban su oportunidad. Él fue el único que la tuvo, y lo que estaba haciendo era aprovecharla.

Aquella noche, acabaron follando en un callejón oscuro, sin pensar en el pasado, simplemente saciando los deseos durante tiempo frustrados. Hicieron de eso una costumbre. Sin ataduras, ni sentimientos de por medio. Simplemente dos compañeros – porqué eso era lo que eran, compañeros, que se apoyaban mutuamente – compartiendo cama, sábanas, y quizás, sólo quizás, puede que algo más.

Ahora Lucian ha muerto. Y Artemis se lamenta por el compañero, amigo, amante, y posible amor perdido.

Pero a la vez siente una felicidad agridulce, porque Lucian murió sabiendo que su sueño fue realizado.

Y sigue adelante, sin escuchar rumores ni preguntas imbéciles, ya pensando en el mañana, y en la guerra – cruda y sangrienta – que sabe que se avecina.

_**Se**_** que me olvido algo, pero no se el que ¬¬ ¡Aaah, si! Que solo he visto la primera peli, así que cualquier incoherencia, lo siento mucho, muuucho**

**Letta**


End file.
